Winter Wonder Land
by berrytea1
Summary: Sweden, Finland and Sealand have a little winter family fun. Family fluff!


**Quick little one shot with the Hanatama Family. Enjoy.**

The air was dry and freezing. The snow silently falling in little white puffs, adding to the already thick blanket of snow that covered the ground. The only sounds that could be heard were that of the crunching of snow beneath boots and the bell like sound of a boys laughter as he raced his family's small white dog to the end of the side walk, because mama had told him not to run off too far from him or papa.

Behind the giggles and the small yipps were the boys parents. Both were wrapped up in many layers of sweaters and warm 'marshmallow coats' as the boy would call them. Their hands covered with thick wool gloves, were clasped together as the couple silently walked down the street, both smiling softly at their son.

They continued down the street in silence, just enjoying this time with each other. Finland gave a content sigh and placed his head on his husbands shoulder. Sweden's small smile grew just a bit wider as he unclasped their hands to wrap his arm around his 'wife's' shoulder. Finland immediately snuggled closer to him, wrapping his now free hand around his loves waist.

Sweden began to make small circles with his finger at the base of Finland's neck. Finland let out another content sigh, almost sounding like a purr. His eyes were half lidded as they continued slowly down the street towards the center of town.

"Hurry up! We're almost there!" They heard Sealand yell from the end of the street. Finland let out a small chuckle at his son's silliness.

"All right, all right. We're coming as fast as we can." Finland half-heartedly yelled. Sealand huffed and puffed his cheeks up.

"No you're not Mama! You two are being slow! Papa, make Mama walk faster!" Sealand yelled back, shuddering a bit at how 'couple-y' his parents were being.

Sweden just raised an eyebrow and turned to Finland, giving him a mischievous smile. Finland looked up to him and glared.

"Don't you dare, Sweden don't do-" He never got to finish. Sweden had picked him up and threw him over his shoulder and raced to the end of the street. The entire way he was laughing and smacking his husbands butt, yelling "Let me down! Sweden!" while Sealand nearly fell over from his giggle fit.

When they had finally reached the end of the street, Sweden picked Finland off his shoulder, but didn't put him down, instead carrying him bridal style. Finland was trying to give Sweden a glare, but he couldn't stay mad at him, plus that had been pretty fun.

"You, you can put me down now Sve." Finland said letting out one last laugh. Sweden just raised his eyebrow again and gave Finland a playful smirk.

"Can ah have ah kiss?" He said, wiggling his eyebrows, making both Finland and Sealand laugh. Finland leaned over so his mouth was next to Sweden's ear.

"I don't know. Can you?" He whispered playfully in his ear. Sweden smiled. Finland shifted so he was facing his husband head on. He smiled before placing a sweet chaste kiss on Sweden's nose.

"Is that better?" Finland said, giving Sweden another playful smile. Sweden just huffed and shook his head no.

"Hmm..." Finland said, playfully scratching his chin in thought, then kissed Sweden's cheeck.

"How 'bout now?" Sweden huffed again and shook his head.

"Well then...how abooout...here." He said giving Sweden a kiss on the lips. Sweden gave a deep chuckle and kissed him back, hearing his son groan behind them.

"Can you two stay off each other for five minuets! I want to get there already!" Sealand said, squishing his nose in disgust. Sweden gave another deep chuckle before he pulled away from Finland.

"Alright, le's go." Sweden said, placing his wife back on the ground.

The rest of the walk was filled with Sealand's interesting story about how Latvia and himself had built a snow fort, and had convince Estonia to play a game with them where Estonia was the dragon, and Latvia was the princess locked up in the snow fortress, and how Sealand was the handsome knight that would slay the dragon.

When they started to get to the edge of the town, more and more people had started to appear, creating a large crowd, supposedly heading to the town square for the festival. Sealand had started to hop up and down trying to see over the many tall festival goers. Sweden had pulled him up and over and sat him on his shoulders and continued into the town.

When they had finally arrived at the towns square Sealand had stopped talking. He 'ooo-ed' and 'aaaaaah-ed' at the colorful Christmas lights that were wrapped around the trees and hanging from building to building, creating a mesh of colors.

Finland was now carrying the poor wiped out dog in his arms, slowly petting it. The small family walked down the cobble stoned pathways, passing street performers and beautiful Christmas displays in the windows of the shops they passed.

They had stayed at the festival until Sealand had begun to yawn. Sweden now held him in his arms, Sealand's head was now resting on his fathers shoulder as they begun to walk home.

The walk back was now completely silent except for the crunching of the snow beneath their feet. It was no longer snowing, and the sun had gone down, leaving the sky clear and full of stars.

Finland shifted the dog in his arms so that he rested between the crook of his arm and his chest. He reached his now free arm out to wrap around Sweden's waist.

"I love you." Finland said quietly, as he rested his head against his husbands un-used shoulder. Sweden gave his wife a small smile and rested his head on top of the others.

"I love yoo. Both uh yah." He said, gently stroking his hand through his sons hair. Finland gave him an small smile and kissed his shoulder.

They walked back home quietly enjoying the silence.


End file.
